


Pilot 2.0

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Mpreg, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:00:43
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean finds Sam when he's at Stanford and asks him for some much needed help. This is basically my version of the pilot. MPREG. PLEASE REVIEW!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

“Pilot 2.0”

 

SCENE 1

It’s the middle of the night and Sam is sleeping in his dorm room with Jessica. He hears a crash in the dorm. He wakes up and wanders through the hallway and sees a shadowed figure. Sam is about to punch the shadowed figure when he hears the figure speak. The figure quickly turns around and grabs Sam’s hand.

 

DEAN

"Hey! Hey! Hey wait! Don’t! It’s me."

 

SAM

"Dean? You scared the crap outta me. What the hell are you doing here?"

 

DEAN

"I was looking for a beer."

 

SAM

"What the hell are you doing here?"

 

DEAN

"Okay, all right, we gotta talk."

 

 

Jessica then walks in and turns the light on. They both look at her.

 

 

JESSICA

"Sam, what’s going on? Who’s that?"

 

SAM

"Jessica, hey, this is my brother Dean, Dean this is my girlfriend Jessica."

 

DEAN

"Wow you are way outta my brother’s league." 

 

JESSICA

"Excuse me?"

 

DEAN

"Anyway, I need to borrow your boyfriend for a minute."

 

 

Sam walks over to Jessica and puts his arm around her.

 

 

SAM

"No anything you want to say to me you can say in front of her."

 

DEAN

"I’d rather not."

 

SAM

"Then you can leave"

 

 

Dean sighs

 

 

DEAN

"I was on a hunting trip and something went wrong, very wrong."

 

SAM

"Jess will you excuse us for a second."

 

SCENE 2

Sam and Dean are running down the stairway.

 

SAM

"What do you mean a hunting trip went wrong? And why didn’t you just call me?"

 

DEAN

"If I did, would you of answered?"

 

SAM

"Probably not."

 

They stop at the bottom of the stairs

 

 

"So what’s going on?"

 

DEAN

"Now you have to promise me you’ll keep an open mind when I tell you."

 

SAM

"Fine."

 

DEAN

"Six weeks ago I was on a hunt by myself and I ran into this goddess. I go to kill her and I messed up the first time. Little did I know she was the goddess of fertility. She put this voodoo spell on me and now I’m…"

 

SAM

"Dean, you’re what?"

 

 

Dean takes a breath.

 

 

DEAN

"I’m pregnant."

 

Sam takes a second to think about what he just said.

 

 

SAM

"What? Are you…are you sure?"

 

DEAN

"Of course I’m sure. Bobby confirmed it."

 

SAM

"Where’s dad?"

 

DEAN

"I don’t know, we both went on separate hunts and I haven’t heard from him in over two months."

 

SAM

"Well I think the first thing you gotta do is kill this fertility goddess."

 

DEAN

"I did!"

 

SAM

"And you’re still…ya know?"

 

DEAN

"Yeah."

 

SAM

"Oh God."

 

DEAN

"Sammy I need you on this one. I don’t know what to do."

 

SAM

"Dean I can’t. I have a life here. A girlfriend, a job interview, I mean I’m trying to become a lawyer…"

 

DEAN

"I haven’t asked anything from you for 3 years."

 

SAM

"I know that but I went to Stanford to escape all of this craziness."

 

DEAN

"Sam I’m not asking you to gank a few demons, I’m asking you to help your brother. I’m freaking pregnant man. If not for me than for this evil goddess spawn inside of me."

 

 

Sam chuckles. 

 

 

SAM

"What do you want me to do?"

 

SCENE 3

It’s morning and Dean is sitting in the drivers seat waiting on Sam. Sam then gets in the passenger seat with textbooks in his hand and a coffee in the other. Dean smells the coffee and gets a disgusted look on his face.

 

SAM

"Okay so according to the lore, Fertility Goddesses are very emotional beings. You piss them off and they’ll wreak havoc on your existence."

 

 

Dean trying to not to puke only manages to utter small words.

 

 

DEAN

"Mhmm"

 

SAM

"She also hates men. She feels that women don’t need the other half to have children, which is why for years this goddess would impregnate unfertile women. I think we should head to Bobby’s to see what he says about all this."

 

 

All Dean does is nod his head.

 

 

"Uhh…something wrong?"

 

DEAN

"The coffee. Throw. It. Out."

 

SAM

"What why?"

 

 

Dean then opens his car door and dumps the contents of his stomach on the pavement. Sam looks away disgusted. Dean finishes and closes the door.

 

 

"Morning sickness?"

 

DEAN

"Morning sickness."

 

 

Sam then throws his coffee out the window and they drive off. 

 

 

SCENE 4

They are well on their way to Bobby’s house. Sam starts looking through Dean’s cassette tapes. 

 

SAM

"I swear man you gotta update your cassette tape collection."

 

DEAN

"Why?"

 

SAM

"Well for one, their cassette tapes. And two, Black Sabbath, Motor head, Metallica, It’s the greatest hits of mullet rock."

 

DEAN

"House rules Sammy, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole" 

 

SAM

"You know Sammy is a chubby twelve year old, it’s Sam okay?"

 

DEAN

"Yeah, whatever."

 

SAM

"So how far are we from Bobby’s house?"

 

DEAN

"About an hour away."

 

SAM

"What do you think he’ll say?"

 

DEAN

"Well hopefully he’ll shed some light on this whole situation before I have to start buying cribs and formula."

 

 

Sam chuckles.

 

 

SAM

"So, how you feeling by the way?"

 

DEAN

"Well I’m nauseous."

 

SAM

"No I mean about this whole situation. Lets say you do have this kid. Would you want it?"

 

DEAN

"Well would you? I’m 26 years old and I’m a hunter. I’m not ready to have a kid."

 

 

Dean continues to drive off to Bobby’s house.

 

 

SCENE 5

Dean and Sam arrive at Bobby’s and Sam knocks on the door. Bobby answers it.

 

BOBBY

"Sam! It’s great to see you! My God you’ve gotten tall."

 

 

They hug each other.

 

 

SAM

"Thanks Bobby, it’s great to see you too."

 

 

Bobby lets Sam and Dean in and leads them to the living room.

 

 

BOBBY

"How’s Stanford treating you?"

 

SAM

"Good. Hey how’d you know I was going to Stanford?"

 

BOBBY

"I always like to keep tabs on my boys. Like this one."

 

 

Bobby gestures to Dean.

 

 

"And his newfound motherhood."

 

DEAN

"Very funny, now fix me."

 

BOBBY

"I don’t know if I can."

 

DEAN

"What?"

 

BOBBY

"That’s what I wanted to talk to you guys about. The fertility Goddess is a nasty son of a bitch."

 

DEAN

"Meaning…"

 

BOBBY

"Meaning there’s no way out of this."

 

SAM

"But Bobby hasn’t this happened to other men. What happened to them?"

 

BOBBY

"Most of them just had the kid and raised it like nothing happened."

 

DEAN

"And the others?"

 

BOBBY

"Died trying to kill it."

 

DEAN

"So you’re saying there is no safe way to get this child out of me without the child killing me."

 

BOBBY

"No."

 

DEAN

"Well then what the hell am I supposed to do?"

 

BOBBY

"Relax; I set up an appointment for you with a supernatural doctor tomorrow in the morning."

 

SAM

"A supernatural doctor?"

 

BOBBY

"Yeah, a doctor who specializes in this kind of weirdness. By the way, where’s your dad?"

 

SAM

"You’re guess is as good as ours."

 

BOBBY

"Well I’ve known John for a long time, he’ll resurface, and in the meantime you guys can stay here." 

 

DEAN

"Thanks Bobby."

 

SAM

"Yeah, thanks a lot."

 

 

Bobby goes to the fridge and gets Sam and himself a beer. They both crack it open and start drinking.

 

 

DEAN

"Uh excuse me? I don’t get one?"

 

SAM

"Dude your pregnant…no alcohol for you."

 

DEAN

"Oh well this is just fricken delightful."

 

SCENE 6

The next day, Bobby, Sam and Dean walk up to a nice suburban home.

 

DEAN

"Really? This is where they fix supernatural health problems? I feel like I’m in Leave it to Beaver."

 

SAM

"More like Pleasantville."

 

BOBBY

"Hey, she’s one of the top doctors out there. Give her a chance, I mean how much of a choice do we have?"

 

 

Dean rings on the doorbell. A thin beautiful brown-haired woman opens the door. She was wearing a white a lab coat and her long wavy brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Dean was automatically attached.

 

 

DR. REESE

"Which one of you is Dean Winchester?"

 

DEAN

"That’d be me."

 

 

He extends his hand and she dismisses it

 

 

DR. REESE

"You’re late."

 

DEAN

"Okay…"

 

 

Dr. Reese leads them into her home. Dean, Sam and Bobby follow her. They pass a beautiful staircase and a long foyer. They pass several doors with numbers on them. She then takes them into what it looked like a guest room but with monitors and a very stylish hospital bed. Dr. Reese pats the hospital bed.

 

 

DR. REESE

"All right Dean hop up."

 

 

Dean gives her a nervous smile and gets upon the bed slowly.

 

 

"And shirt off."

 

DEAN

"Really?"

 

DR. REESE

"My God what are you, a 13 year old girl? Shirt off."

 

DEAN

"Okay, okay, jeez."

 

 

He takes off his shirt.

 

 

DR. REESE

"Now before I start my exam, let me just get some facts straight. You pissed off a fertility goddess and she put a spell on you, which knocked you up."

 

DEAN

"Pretty much."

 

DR. REESE

"I’ve heard worse cases."

 

 

She then forcefully lays him back in the bed and turns on the sonogram monitor.

 

 

DEAN

"Whoa what are you doing?"

 

DR. REESE

"Well Dean, I kind of have to check up on this baby. I do that by using this. Relax, it’s not going to hurt, but to make you feel better you can hold your brothers hand."

 

DEAN

"Shut up."

 

DR. REESE

"Ohh feisty, now sit back."

 

 

She puts the gel on his stomach and places the wand on his belly and gently glides it along his torso. The monitor shows a tiny squiggle. Dean turns his head toward the monitor.

 

 

DEAN

"Is that it?"

 

DR. REESE

"Nothing gets passed you."

 

 

Dean rolls his eyes.

 

 

"So you look to be around 6 weeks. Does that sound right?"

 

DEAN

"Yeah I guess so. I can’t believe I have to go through 8 more months of this."

 

DR. REESE

"That’s the spirit. All right you can put your shirt back on. I want to see you every two weeks. Now I know that’s more frequent than a typical pregnancy has but you’re not a typical pregnancy are you?"

 

 

Dean then starts to get up from bed and starts to lunge toward Dr. Reese. Sam pulls him back before he reaches her.

 

 

SAM

"Okay thank you, we’ll see you in two weeks."

 

 

Dr. Reese then leaves the room.

 

 

DEAN

"What a bitch."

 

BOBBY

"Eh, you’ll get used her. She can be a little rough around the edges but she’s good."

 

DEAN

"Yeah whatever."

 

SCENE 7

Dean, Bobby and Sam arrive back at Bobby’s house. 

 

BOBBY

"I’ll be outside working on the cars if you need me. Dean just relax and Sam look after your brother."

 

SAM

"No problem Bobby."

 

 

Dean plops on the couch and sighs. Sam goes in the fridge and grabs himself a beer and Dean a water. He hands Dean the water.

 

 

DEAN

"Thanks."

 

 

Sam pulls up a chair facing Dean.

 

 

SAM

"Hey we need to talk."

 

DEAN

"Sam I’ve been through enough today…"

 

SAM

"This is important."

 

DEAN

"What is it?"

 

SAM

"Now you know I’m here for you and this baby thing, but I’ve gotta head back to school"

 

DEAN

"Hey man do what you gotta do. Don’t let me stop you."

 

SAM

"Don’t do this, I told you I had to go back."

 

DEAN

"Yeah well excuse me for wanting some family support when right now you’re the only damn family I have. Dad won’t pick up his damn phone, so all I got right now is you."

 

SAM

"Are these the pregnancy hormones talking or you?"

 

DEAN

"Dude seriously?!"

 

SAM

"Okay sorry I was wrong. I’ll be back in two weeks for your next check up and if there’s an emergency you can call me. I’m sorry Dean."

 

DEAN

"Fine, whatever. Do you want me to drive you back to campus?"

 

SAM

"No I’ll just take a cab. You get some rest."

 

 

Sam puts his beer down and grabs his bags and heads out the front door.

 

 

SCENE 8

It’s dark and Sam walks into Sam and Jess’s bedroom. He see’s Jess sleeping and quietly tries to put his duffle bag away. Jess wakes up. 

 

JESSICA

"Sam?"

 

SAM

"Jess, go back to sleep."

 

JESSICA

"Where have you’ve been?"

 

SAM

"I told you I was going out with my brother for the weekend."

 

JESSICA

"Yeah but you haven’t called or picked up your phone. You had me worried sick."

 

SAM

"I’m sorry."

 

 

He kisses her on the forehead. 

 

 

JESSICA

"How’s your brother?"

 

SAM

"What?"

 

JESSICA

"Your brother? He said he was having a problem…"

 

SAM

"Oh right… He’s still having some issues."

 

JESSICA

"What kind of problems?"

 

SAM

"Uh, girl…. friend troubles."

 

JESSICA

"Well what did he do? Get her pregnant or something?"

 

SAM

"Yeah sort of."

 

JESSICA

"Wow. What’s he planning to do about it?"

 

SAM

"Too soon to tell."

 

 

Sam then gets in the bed with Jessica.

 

 

JESSICA

"Sam I have to talk to you."

 

SAM

"Can’t this wait until the morning?"

 

JESSICA

"No it can’t."

 

SAM

"What’s up?"

 

JESSICA

"I’m late."

 

 

Sam sits up in bed.

 

 

SAM

"What? Why didn’t tell me?"

 

JESSICA

"I tried to call you this weekend but you never answered!"

 

SAM

"How late is late?"

 

JESSICA

"Three weeks. What are we going to do?"

 

SAM

"Hey, we can’t do anything until you take a pregnancy test. It’s going to be okay, no matter what happens."

 

JESSICA

"What about your interview tomorrow?"

 

SAM

"We’ll deal with that in the morning but you have to a pregnancy test first. I’ll go to the store and get one. I’ll be right back."

 

 

Sam gets out of bed and puts on his shoes and heads out the door.

 

 

SCENE 9

"am is waiting outside the bathroom.

 

SAM

"How’s it going?"

 

JESSICA

"I’ll be out in a minute."

 

 

She walks out of the bathroom a few moments later with the pregnancy test in her hand. She looks up at Sam with tears in her eyes.

 

 

"Sam I’m so sorry."

 

 

Sam then gives her a hug.

 

 

SAM

"Shhh, it’s okay, it’s not your fault. We’ll get through this."

 

JESSICA

"What about Stanford Law? The interview."

 

SAM

"Stanford will always be there. I want to focus on you and this baby."

 

 

Sam kisses Jessica on the lips.

 

 

"We’re going to be fine. I’ll get a job and you can still go to class."

 

JESSICA

"I don’t know what good it’s going to do. No elementary school is going to want to hire a new mom."

 

SAM

"At least you’ll graduate."

 

JESSICA

"Yeah but I’ll look huge in my cap and gown."

 

SAM

"You’ll look fine. Hey I’m going to get some air."

 

JESSICA

"Are you okay?"

 

SAM

"Yeah I’m good."

 

 

Sam then walks outside and takes out his phone. He calls Dean. Dean is sleeping when he hears his phone ring. He fishes for his phone, which is on the nightstand. His eyes are still closed and is still lying in his bed.

 

 

DEAN

"Hello?"

 

SAM

"Hey Dean it’s Sam. I gotta talk to you."

 

DEAN

"At 4:00 AM. This better be good."

 

SAM

"Jessica is pregnant."

 

Dean rises out of bed.

 

DEAN

"Are you sure?"

 

SAM

"Yeah she just took a test."

 

DEAN

"Well congratulations."

 

SAM

"I think I’m gonna have to tell her about our family and us. What we do and what you currently are."

 

DEAN

"Which is?"

 

SAM

"Pregnant…"

 

DEAN

"Oh right."

 

SAM

"I’ll bring her around ten."

 

DEAN

"What about your interview?"

 

SAM

"Yeah-well priorities have changed."

 

 

Sam hangs up.

 

 

SCENE 10

The next morning Sam wakes Jessica up from bed. Sam is already dressed.

 

SAM

"Hey wake up."

 

JESSICA

"Sam it’s 7:00 AM I didn’t get to bed until like 5:00 AM"

 

SAM

"You can sleep in the car. I want to take you to my Uncle Bobby’s."

 

JESSICA

"And they couldn’t come here?"

 

SAM

"I want you to understand more about me."

 

JESSICA

"Well this is very sudden."

 

SAM

"I know but you gotta trust me."

 

 

Jessica stares at Sam

 

 

JESSICA

"Okay, I trust you."

 

SCENE 11

Sam knocks on the door and Bobby answers the door. Jess is standing next to him.

 

BOBBY

"You must be Jessica."

 

 

Bobby extends his hand. Jessica shakes it with a smile.

 

 

JESSICA

"Yeah and you must be Uncle Bobby."

 

BOBBY

"Oh its just Bobby, come on in."

 

 

Jessica and Sam walk into Bobby’s house. Dean walks into the living room.

 

 

DEAN

"Jess, good to see you again."

 

JESSICA

"You too."

 

SAM

"Here sit down."

 

 

Sam gestures her to the couch.

 

 

JESSICA

"What’s going on?"

 

SAM

"With everything that’s going on I thought you had the right to know who I really am. Where I came from."

 

JESSICA

"Okay you’re scaring me. Your name is really Sam Winchester right?"

 

SAM

"Yeah and I was born in Lawrence, Kansas and my mom did die in a fire but not just any normal fire."

 

 

Sam looks at Dean and Dean nods at him.

 

 

"When I was a baby my mom came into my nursery and found another man there standing over my crib. He was dripping demon blood into my mouth. When she tried to stop him he pinned her against the ceiling and she burned there. My Dad came in when he saw the fire and took me and Dean carried me out of the house. Ever since then my Dad has been obsessed with finding that killed her."

 

JESSICA

"Demons?"

 

SAM

"Yeah, Dean and I hunt monsters."

 

DEAN

"Like vampires, werewolves, ghost, the list goes on."

 

SAM

"And Bobby, he’s a good friend. He always helps us out with our hunts. He’s like family."

 

JESSICA

"So you hunt monsters and demons and ghost are real?"

 

SAM

"That’s not all… Dean went on a hunt a few weeks ago and went up against a fertility God. Basically he pissed her off and she impregnated him."

 

JESSICA

"Dean. You’re brother. Is pregnant? But he’s a guy!!!"

 

BOBBY

"Fertility God’s don’t care."

 

 

Jessica gets up off the couch.

 

 

JESSICA

"I-I need some air."

 

SAM

"Jess…"

 

JESSICA

"No Sam! Just leave me alone, please."

 

 

She walks out the front door. Sam runs his hand through his hair.

 

 

BOBBY

"Well that went well."

 

SAM

"Maybe I shouldn’t have told her."

 

DEAN

"She was going to find out eventually. About everything."

 

 

Dean puts his hand on his stomach.

 

 

SAM

"I should go talk to her."

 

DEAN

"No, let me. You’ll just make her mad."

 

 

Dean walks out the house and finds Jessica walking around the Impala, checking it out. 

 

 

"You know that’s my first baby. I better ride her now before I get too big to get behind the wheel. Man, that’ll be a sad day."

 

 

Jessica doesn’t respond

 

 

"You know I kind of know how you feel. I mean I think it’s safe to say we’re both a little scared. I don’t know about you but I’ve never been pregnant before…"

 

JESSICA

"Look I get what you’re doing for your brother and its nice and all but this is too much! I mean I’m talking to a pregnant guy."

 

DEAN

"Well it’s not like this happens to us often. And I know this is a big change but you and my brother are going start a family soon and all he wants to do is protect you guys."

 

 

Dean opens the trunk of the Impala revealing all the guns. He picks up a shotgun. Jessica is surprised.

 

 

"You see we’ll protect you. We’ve been doing this for a very long time and we don’t let anything bad happen to you, especially Sam. He is so madly in love with you it’s sickening."

 

 

Jessica laughs. Dean throws the gun in the trunk and closes it.

 

 

"We’ll all help you with coping with everything. I promise, as long as you help me with my pregnancy, because lets face it, I have no clue what I’m doing."

 

 

She laughs again.

 

 

"You’re never alone."

 

JESSICA

"Thanks."

 

 

Jessica goes and gives Dean a hug.

 

 

"You’ll be a great Dad."

 

SCENE 12

Four months go by and Jessica is beginning to show. Since Dean is 3 weeks ahead of her he already started to show. Dean was at his first check up to see the gender of the baby. Sam walks into Dr. Reese’s house and into the room that Dean was laying on the bed. Dr. Reese was not in the room yet. 

 

SAM

"Hey sorry I’m late, where’s Bobby?"

 

DEAN

"On a hunt in Missouri. Where’s Jess?"

 

SAM

"She had class."

 

DEAN

"So I guess it’s just us."

 

SAM

"Yup. How you feeling?"

 

DEAN

"I don’t know, a little anxious I guess."

 

SAM

"That’s normal… right?"

 

DEAN

"Yeah I got no clue"

 

 

Dr. Reese walks in.

 

 

DR. REESE

"All right Winchester you know what to do." 

 

 

Dean lifts up his shirt and Dr. Reese puts the gel on his stomach. She then puts the wand on his stomach and they hear the heartbeat of the baby. They baby then appears on the monitor. Dean stares at the monitor.

 

 

"He looks really healthy."

 

DEAN

"Did you say he? I’m having a boy?"

 

SAM

"Congratulations!"

 

DR. REESE

"Okay you’re done, you can get dressed."

 

 

Dr. Reese gives him a towel to wipe his stomach off with. He grabs hos shirt and puts it on. Dr. Reese leaves the room. 

 

 

DEAN

"Do you know what you guys are having?"

 

SAM

"No she really wants to wait until the baby is born."

 

DEAN

"Is that what you want?"

 

SAM

"It doesn’t really bother me."

 

DEAN

"How is she dealing with you being a hunter?"

 

SAM

"She’s getting around to it."

 

 

Sam helps Dean off the bed.

 

 

DEAN

"Dude I got it."

 

SAM

"Okay fine."

 

 

Dean gets off the bed.

 

 

DEAN

"Uh, thanks for coming, by the way."

 

SAM

"No problem, you want me to drive you home?"

 

DEAN

"No I got it."

 

SAM

"You know you’re not in this whole male pregnancy thing alone. You can always talk to me."

 

DEAN

"No I know, but I’m fine. I got Bobby."

 

SAM

"Where the hell is dad?"

 

DEAN

"I don’t know."

 

SAM

"And you don’t question that?"

 

DEAN

"He said he was on a case."

 

SAM

"For 4 months? Did you even call him?"

 

DEAN

"Of course I did."

 

SAM

"And he doesn’t bother to call you back? Dean, you don’t find something wrong with that?"

 

DEAN

"Of course I do, but what the hell am I supposed to do about it!!! I’m not going to sit around and cry because Dad’s not here! Just leave it alone."

 

 

Dean then walks out the room.

 

 

SCENE 13

Jessica is now six months pregnant. Jessica is taking a nap in her bedroom. Sam is in the kitchen making dinner. Jessica is having a nightmare and is tossing and turning in her sleep. She envisions herself in labor at the hospital. She is on the delivery table holding Sam’s hand. Sam is coaching her. There is a doctor in between her legs coacher her as well.

 

SAM

"Come on Jess one more push."

 

 

Jessica pushes and screams, then a baby comes out crying. The doctor hands the baby over to a nurse.

 

 

JESSICA

"Where are they taking him?"

 

 

Sam has disappears and the room has gotten darker.

 

 

"Give me my baby!"

 

 

The nurse turns around and has fangs in her teeth and is sucking blood from the baby. Jessica screams and her doctor eyes go black and then she sees Sam whose eyes have also gone black. The doctor and Sam both lunge at her. Jessica is still sleeping but she is now screaming. Sam starts to shake her to wake her up.

 

 

SAM

"Jess! Jess! Wake up!"

 

 

Jessica’s eyes are open and she is sitting up as her scream starts to fade.

 

 

"Hey, its okay you were having a nightmare."

 

 

Sam then brings her in for a hug.

 

 

"What happened?" 

 

JESSICA

"I-I don’t remember."

 

 

Jessica then places a hand on her stomach.

 

 

SAM

"You hungry? I made some dinner."

 

JESSICA

"Yeah, you just gotta help me up."

 

SAM

"Yeah, here."

 

 

Sam grabs her hands and hoists her up.

 

 

JESSICA

"I swear for six months I’m as big as a house."

 

SAM

"You look great to me. At least you’re in good company, Dean is quite large as well. Not that I’m saying you’re huge, I’m just saying…"

 

JESSICA

"Yeah I get it."

 

 

She laughs and then plants a kiss on his lips. He smiles at her. He puts his hand on her stomach.

 

 

SAM

"I love you."

 

 

They then kiss again.

 

 

JESSICA

"I love you too."

 

SCENE 14

Sam is at Bobby’s house. Dean is field stripping his gun and Bobby is catching up on his knowledge on Strigas. Sam is siting across from Dean reading “What to Expect when you’re expecting.” Dean looks up at Sam.

 

DEAN

"Your nose has been buried in that book for an hour, what the hell could you possibly not know?"

 

 

Sam doesn’t respond. Dean waves his hands in front of Sam.

 

 

"Hello, Earth to Sam?"

 

 

Sam looks up from his book.

 

SAM

"What?"

 

DEAN

"Why are you reading that book so contently?"

 

SAM

"If you haven’t noticed I’m having a baby?"

 

DEAN

"No I’m having a baby, you’re having a panic attack."

 

SAM

"I’m not having a—Whatever. I’m looking for nightmares during pregnancy." 

 

DEAN

"Jess is having nightmares?"

 

SAM

"Yes and she won’t talk to me about it. She keeps waking up in the middle of the night screaming. Hey Bobby what do you think?"

 

BOBBY

"Hell if I know. Ever think she’s just nervous about being a mom."

 

SAM

"Ugh this would be so much easier if would just talk to me."

 

BOBBY

"Give it time, she just might."

 

 

Bobby and Sam continue talking and then Dean gets a sharp pain in his back.

 

 

DEAN

"Uh guys, I’m not feeling so hot."

 

 

He puts his hand on his back as another pain comes he grimaces. 

 

 

BOBBY

"Is it a contraction?"

 

DEAN

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

 

 

He then feels another one.

 

 

"Ahh okay we need to go to Dr. Reese."

 

SAM

"Wait, are these pains getting stronger or the same."

 

DEAN

"The same. Why?"

 

SAM

"I think those are Braxton Hicks contractions."

 

DEAN

"Is that even a real thing?"

 

SAM

"Yeah I read about it in that book."

 

 

Dean then feels another pain.

 

 

DEAN

"No we’re going to Dr. Reese to get this checked out."

 

SAM

"But…"

 

DEAN

"We’re going!"

 

 

Sam helps Dean out of the chair and helps into the Impala.

 

 

BOBBY

"I’ll follow you boys."

 

 

Bobby gets into his car and follows the Impala.

 

SCENE 15

Dean is in his usual hospital bed, and is dressed in a hospital gown. Dr. Reese comes into the room.

 

DR. REESE

"You’re fine. They’re Braxton Hicks contractions, it’s very common for women…well people in their 3rd trimester. You can go home."

 

SAM

"I told you."

 

DEAN

"Well good for you."

 

BOBBY

"We’ll wait outside for ya." 

 

 

Sam grabs his clothes and hands them to Dean. Sam and Bobby walk out of the room. Dr. Reese is filling out her chart.

 

 

DEAN

"I can’t believe my brother was right about this."

 

DR. REESE

"Clearly you’re not the brains of the dynamic duo."

 

DEAN

"You know what, what is your problem? Ever since I’ve gotten here you’ve been given me cheap shot. I mean what the hell? What have I done to you? I swear of you were a guy I would…"

 

 

Dean stops and puts his on his stomach and groans.

 

 

DR. REESE

"Whoa there tiger. Here sit."

 

 

She has him sit back on the bed.

 

 

"All that aggravation isn’t that great for you or the baby."

 

DEAN

"I wouldn’t have this problem if it weren’t for you."

 

DR. REESE

"I don’t hate you Dean. I give you a hard time because I’ve seen hunters come and go acting like they care for this baby that’s inside of them and then end up giving it away, fearing that it’s a monster. Or worse, they kill it." 

 

DEAN

"I would never do that."

 

 

Dr. Reese puts her hand on Deans knee. 

 

 

DR. REESE

"You know I always found you kind of hot."

 

 

Dr. Reese then leans in for a kiss and kisses Dean. They share a steamy kiss on the hospital bed.

 

 

SCENE 16

Sam is in the hallway of his dorm room when he hears Jessica screaming in their room. He runs to the door and fumbles his keys. Once he gets the door open he sees Jess on the couch sleeping but still screaming. He grabs her shoulders and jolts her. She finally wakes up.

 

SAM

"Okay that’s enough. What the hell are you dreaming about and don’t say that you don’t remember."

 

JESSICA

"I don’t want to talk about it."

 

SAM

"Well you gotta to tell someone."

 

 

Jessica takes a breath.

 

 

JESSICA

"It starts out with me in labor and then the nurse takes the baby and when she turns around she’s sucking on our baby’s neck and you and the doctor’s eyes go black."

 

SAM

"Do you think that’s what’s going to happen to our baby?"

 

JESSICA

"Well no, probably not but I can’t get over the fact that a demon dripped his blood in your mouth."

 

SAM

"I’m not evil Jess, and neither is our baby."

 

JESSICA

"I know that…hey you wanted to know what I was dreaming about..."

 

SAM

"Jess look at me."

 

 

Jessica turns to look at Sam in the eyes.

 

 

"Our baby will be fine. I promise you. Do you trust me?"

 

 

Jess nods her head.

 

 

JESSICA

"I trust you."

 

 

Sam kisses her on the lips.

 

SCENE 17

Dean is nine months pregnant. Bobby was trying to get ready for Jess’s graduation. Dean was sitting on the couch waiting for Bobby. Bobby walks into the living room wearing a nice suit. Dean is lounging in a T-shirt and sweatpants.

 

BOBBY

"What are you doing, get dressed. We gotta be at the school in less than an hour."

 

DEAN

"I don’t think I should go."

 

BOBBY

"Dean you’re going."

 

DEAN

"No really Bobby, I don’t feel right."

 

BOBBY

"It’s probably Braxton Hicks again."

 

DEAN

"No, this is different."

 

BOBBY

"Dean you’re fine and you’re going. Now get dressed, we’re leaving in 10."

 

 

Dean rolls his eyes and hoists himself up off the couch. Jessica is putting on her cap and gown in their room. Sam is staring at her in his suit in the doorway.

 

 

SAM

"You make a beautiful graduate."

 

JESSICA

"I make for a very pregnant one."

 

 

Sam laughs and walks over to her and puts his hands no her hips bringing her in closer.

 

 

SAM

"How are you feeling?"

 

JESSICA

"Okay. I’ve been waiting all my life to graduate and finally it’s here."

 

SAM

"And you deserve it."

 

 

Sam kisses her on the lips.

 

 

JESSICA

"Hey we better get going before your brother and Bobby get here."

 

SAM

"Okay."

 

SCENE 18

Sam is waiting outside the gymnasium for Bobby and Dean. Bobby pulls up. Sam runs over to the car.

 

SAM

"Where the hell have you guys been? The ceremony starts in like 15 minutes."

 

BOBBY

"Talk to Mr. Mom over here."

 

 

Bobby gets out the car and Dean struggles his way out of the car.

 

 

SAM

"All right lets go."

 

 

Sam and Bobby start walking towards the gymnasium and Dean stands still. Sam and Bobby look back at Dean.

 

 

"What are you waiting for an invitation? Lets go."

 

DEAN

"Sam I…"

 

 

Dean’s pants all of a sudden get wet. Sam and Bobby stare at Dean.

 

 

BOBBY

"Was that your…"

 

DEAN

"Yeah, I think my water just broke."

 

SAM

"Perfect timing Dean."

 

DEAN

"Well what the hell do you want me to do about it?"

 

BOBBY

"All right I’ll get Dean to Dr. Reese and you meet us there."

 

DEAN

"What about Jess?"

 

SAM

"I’ll grab her and we’ll go."

 

DEAN

"But it’s her graduation."

 

SAM

"She’ll understand…hopefully. All right now go. Hurry."

 

 

Bobby helps Dean into the car and Sam walks into the gymnasium. The place is starting to fill up with parents and family. Sam runs where all the students are lined up. Jessica is standing in line talking to one of her friends. Sam taps her shoulder. She turns around surprised.

 

 

JESSICA

"Sam? What are you doing here; we’re about to start."

 

SAM

"Sorry."

 

 

He pulls her away from Jessica’s friends.

 

 

JESSICA

"What are you doing?"

 

SAM

"Dean’s in labor."

 

JESSICA

"What? Now?"

 

SAM

"Yes now I have to go Dr. Reese’s house and I understand if you want to stay and I’m sorry about this…"

 

JESSICA

"Sam it’s fine. I’ll come with you."

 

SAM

"But what about your graduation?"

 

JESSICA

"I’ll still get my diploma. I mean I’m a little disappointed and I don’t know how I’m going to explain this to my parents but, Dean needs you and I’ll be there by your side."

 

 

Sam kisses Jessica.

 

 

"I love you. Come on lets go."

 

SCENE 19

Dean is in his usual hospital bed at Dr. Reese’s house. Dr. Reese is in the room hooking Dean up to a few monitors. Bobby is sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. Dr. Reese looks at the computer that’s tracking Dean’s contractions

 

DR. REESE

"Brace yourself you’re about to have another contraction."

 

 

Dean starts sweating while grunting and moaning through the pain.

 

 

DEAN

"God this sucks."

 

DR. REESE

"And to think they only get worse."

 

DEAN

"Ugh, where’s Sam?"

 

BOBBY

"He said he’s on his way."

 

 

Moments later Sam runs in and Jessica waddles behind him.

 

 

SAM

"Hey how you feeling?"

 

DEAN

"Oh just peachy. Jess I really didn’t want you missing your graduation."

 

JESSICA

"It’s fine; I just wanted to make sure you and that baby get out of this okay."

 

 

A knock echoes the room and when they turn around they see John Winchester standing in the doorway. Bobby, Sam and Dean are stunned. Bobby stands up from his seat.

 

 

DR. REESE

"Excuse me sir but can I help you?"

 

JOHN

"I’m Sam and Deans father."

 

SCENE 20

 

SAM

"Dr. Reese, Jess, could you give us a second."

 

JESSICA

"Sure"

 

BOBBY

"I’ll be outside."

 

 

Jessica, Dr. Reese and Bobby walk out the room and close the door. 

 

 

JOHN

"Well I can’t figure out if congratulation is in order or how could you be so stupid?"

 

DEAN

"Are you serious?"

 

JOHN

"Yeah I am."

 

DEAN

"I called you for months! I tried to tell you but you didn’t pick up the damn phone!"

 

JOHN

"Excuse me? Watch your tone boy."

 

DEAN

"You are unbelievable you know that?"

 

SAM

"Why are you here if all you’re going to do is tear him a new one? And how’d you know we were here?"

 

JOHN

"Bobby called me. And I had a case for us."

 

SAM

"A case? Well that’s too bad because we’re done hunting."

 

JOHN

"I’m going take a wild guess and say that pregnant girl outside belongs to you?"

 

SAM

"Her name is Jessica."

 

JOHN

"And you actually think you can have a normal life? I mean I went along with you wanting to go to college—"

 

SAM

"I hardly call you kicking me out “going along with it”."

 

JOHN

"Whatever, but a baby Sam? I mean at least Dean can get rid of his kid after all this."

 

DEAN

"Whoa, I’m not getting rid of my son."

 

JOHN

"Your son? Your son is a monster."

 

DEAN

"You don’t know that!"

 

JOHN

"Doesn’t matter, I raised you both as hunters to prepare to get rid of the demon that killed your mom and you’re going to throw it all away? I guess your mom’s death meant nothing to you."

 

 

Sam pins John against the wall with a knife up against his neck.

 

 

DEAN

"Sam!"

 

JOHN

"What are you going to do Sammy? Kill your old man?"

 

 

The knife gets closer to his neck.

 

 

"Come on do it! You’d be doing me a favor."

 

 

Sam stares into John’s eyes. Then John eyes go black.

 

 

"I knew you wouldn’t have the sack."

 

 

John then throws Sam with the flick of his wrist, knocking him out. Dean starts to get a contraction.

 

 

DEAN

"Arghh!"

 

 

John walks over to Dean.

 

 

JOHN

"Dean, Dean, Dean, all knocked up and nowhere to go."

 

 

Dean through his teeth

 

 

DEAN

"You’re not my father."

 

JOHN

"I wouldn’t be too sure about that. This is his meat suit after all. I can hear what he’s thinking. Boy are you a disappointment to him."

 

DEAN

"Shut up!"

 

JOHN

"How about I just kill you instead."

 

 

Bobby then bursts in the room with a shotgun.

 

DEAN

"Bobby he’s a demon!"

 

 

Bobby starts to say the Latin exorcism. Before he could finish John’s mouth opens and the demon shoots out of him and out the window. Dr. Reese and Jessica run into the room. Jessica sees Sam knocked out cold.

 

 

JESSICA

"Sam!"

 

 

Bobby grabs her.

 

 

BOBBY

"Dr. Reese please take her outside."

 

 

Dr. Reese escorts her outside. Bobby runs over to John. John starts to wake up.

 

 

JOHN

"Where’s Sam?"

 

BOBBY

"Thank God. He’s fine."

 

 

Sam starts to wake up, and tries to get up. Sam walks over to Dean.

 

 

DEAN

"You okay?"

 

SAM

"Yeah I’m all right you?"

 

 

Dean gets a contraction. He squeezes Sam’s hand hard and starts breathing heavily. 

 

 

DEAN

"I’m amazing."

 

 

John gets off the floor and walks over to Dean and Sam.

 

 

JOHN

"I’m so sorry boys. The demon who jumped me, her name was Meg."

 

DEAN

"Meg?"

 

JOHN

"Look I want you to know that I didn’t mean anything that bitch said. I couldn’t be happier for you two."

 

SAM

"What about the phone calls? We both called you."

 

JOHN

"I know…that was my fault. I should’ve picked up the phone but I’m here now. I hope you can forgive me."

 

DEAN

"I guess my son does need a grandfather."

 

SAM

"But I want you to know that we both gave up hunting. We don’t want any part of it in our lives."

 

JOHN

"Understood."

 

 

Sam walks out of the room and see’s Jessica pacing outside of the room. Jessica see’s Sam.

 

 

JESSICA

"Sam! Thank God! I was so scared, what happened?"

 

SAM

"You can’t freak out if I tell you."

 

JESSICA

"Okay…"

 

SAM

"A demon possessed my Dad."

 

 

Jessica’s eyes widen

 

 

But its okay, he’s gone now.

 

JESSICA

"Oh my God."

 

SAM

"Jess you’re going to be fine, I promise."

 

JESSICA

"No Sam, my water broke."

 

 

Sam’s eyes widen.

 

 

SCENE 21

 

SAM

"Now?"

 

JESS

"No Sam last week, I just forgot to tell you."

 

SAM

"But you’re too early."

 

JESS

"I know!"

 

 

Sam runs and grabs Dr. Reese before she goes back into Dean’s room. 

 

 

DR. REESE

Annoyed

 

"Can I help you?"

 

SAM

"Her water just broke and it’s too early."

 

DR. REESE

"How far along are you?"

 

JESSICA

"8 ½ months. I had 6 more weeks."

 

DR. REESE

"Okay probably with all the excitement you got today it got your water to break."

 

 

SAM

Frantic.

 

"Well what do we do?"

 

DR. REESE

"Relax I’m going to call one of my other doctors and he’ll deliver your baby."

 

JESSICA

"No my doctor had a plan for us, call him."

 

DR. REESE

"I’m not going to call a normal doctor when we have a pregnant man giving birth down the hall. Now you’ll be fine with Dr. Green, he’s one of my finest. Sam, take her down the hall into one my rooms and I’ll be there in a few to get you set up."

 

SAM

"Come on Jess."

 

 

Sam leads her down the hallway. Dr. Reese went into Dean’s room.

 

 

DR.REESE

"Good news Dean looks like your going to be a father and an uncle all in the same day."

 

DEAN

"Jess is in labor?"

 

DR. REESE

"Yup, her water just broke. Well you’re moving along nice and quick and you could deliver within the next hour or two."

 

 

Dean starts panting and breathing heavily.

 

 

DEAN

"Great, now can you—uh—stick me with the drugs, because, uh, these contractions are getting a lot stronger and a lot closer together and I don’t think I can’t much more of this."

 

 

Bobby chuckles

 

 

"Something funny to you?"

 

BOBBY

"Yeah, monsters throw you around like a rag doll, not to mention you’ve been shot countless times, but this gets to you?"

 

DEAN

"I wouldn’t talk since you’re not in my position right now."

 

DR. REESE

"To answer your question Dean, no I can’t give you anything. You’re way past the point of an epidural and I don’t give epidurals to my pregnant men patients."

 

DEAN

"Why not?"

 

DR. REESE

"Because I don’t want to take a chance that something will go wrong."

 

 

Dean gets another contraction.

 

 

DEAN

"Oh god."

 

JOHN

"Breathe slowly, in and out."

 

 

Dean and Bobby look at John confused. 

 

 

"What? Did you forget that I couched your mom through this twice?"

 

 

Dean starts to breathe slowly and the contraction and Dean realizes that the contraction was easier to get through.

 

 

DEAN

"Thanks."

 

JOHN

"You’re welcome."

 

SCENE 22

An hour has gone by and because Jessica is early her labor is moving very rapidly. Sam is with Jessica and Bobby and John are with Dean. Dr. Green has arrived and has already introduced himself to Sam and Jessica. Dr. Green walks into Sam and Jessica’s room; Sam is holding her hand and wiping sweat off her face.

 

DR. GREEN

"Jessica, how are you feeling?"

 

JESSICA

"I’ve been better."

 

 

Dr. Green chuckles.

 

 

DR. GREEN

"Your baby is moving down quickly it seems, so I’m going get you prepped for delivery."

 

JESSICA

"What? No this is all happening too soon."

 

SAM

"Jess it’s all going to be fine. Right?"

 

 

DR. GREEN

"Yeah, it happens to a lot of women in your condition. I need you to work with me on this okay?"

 

JESSICA

"Okay."

 

 

Dr. Green pulls out the stirrups in the hospital bed. Jess scoots her bottom down.

 

 

DR. GREEN

"All right Jess on the next contraction I want you to start pushing. Sam you’re going count to ten and at ten Jess you’re going to stop pushing. Everybody know their roles?"

 

SAM

"Yeah."

 

 

Dr. Reese walks into Dean’s room. Bobby is in the chair reading a magazine. Dean is breathing heavily as he goes through a contraction and John is sitting in the chair next to Bobby reading the paper.

 

 

JOHN

"What did I tell you about your breathing?"

 

DEAN

"Ya know what, screw you!"

 

DR. REESE

"Good news, you can start pushing."

 

DEAN

"Finally."

 

 

Dr. Reese pulls out the stirrups. Dean scoots down.

 

 

DR. REESE

"Looks like your brother beat you to it in all this."

 

DEAN

"What do you mean?"

 

DR. REESE

"Jess started pushing."

 

DEAN

"Already?"

 

DR. REESE

"Yup. Okay one of you two guys is going to have to leave."

 

 

Bobby and John both get up from their chairs and look at each other. 

 

 

BOBBY

"You stay. I’ll be waiting outside. Give em hell Dean. You’ll do great."

 

DEAN

"Thanks Bobby."

 

JOHN

"Yeah thanks."

 

 

Bobby smiles then heads out the room. John walks over to his son. 

 

 

JOHN

"Ready to be a father?"

 

 

Chuckles 

 

 

DEAN

"Heh. "

 

SCENE 23

Dean is sweating profusely and is gripping the sides of the bed tightly. John is standing next to him encouraging him. Dr. Reese is in between his legs.

 

DR. REESE

"I can see the head."

 

JOHN

"Come on Dean keep pushing."

 

DEAN

"Easy for you to say."

 

 

Dean groans and continues to push.

 

 

DR. REESE

"All right the baby’s almost out, one more push should do it."

 

DEAN

"Arghhh!"

 

 

Dr. Reese then grabs the baby. She cuts the umbilical cord and then coddles it in a blue blanket. The baby starts to cry. Dr. Reese then hand the baby over to Dean.

 

 

DR. REESE

"Congrats Dean, you did a great job."

 

DEAN

"Thanks you weren’t too bad yourself."

 

 

John walks over to the bed and looks at the baby.

 

 

JOHN

"He’s beautiful Dean."

 

DEAN

"Thanks Dad."

 

DR. REESE

"I don’t mean to break up this family moment but I’m going to check up on Sam and Jess."

 

DEAN

"Okay and Dr. Reese, thank you."

 

 

Dr. Reese nods and then heads to Jessica and Sam’s room. Jessica is still pushing and Sam is holding her hand.

 

 

JESSICA

"I can’t do this anymore. I’m tired Sam."

 

SAM

"Come on Jess, you can do this."

 

JESSICA

"No Sam I can’t. It hurts."

 

DR. GREEN

"Jess you gotta keep going. Come on it’s almost out."

 

 

Dr. Reese walks in and over to Dr. Green.

 

 

DR. REESE

"So what’s going on?"

 

DR. GREEN

"She’s too tired to push but the baby’s almost out."

 

SAM

"Hey how’s Dean?"

 

DR. REESE

"Oh he’s fine and a new dad. Now Jess you’re going to have to push."

 

JESSICA

"No you don’t understand…"

 

DR. REESE

"Oh I know you’re tired and it hurts but if you don’t push you’re baby is going to die."

 

 

Dr. Green whispers to Dr. Reese.

 

 

DR. GREEN

"That’s a little harsh."

 

DR. REESE

"Whatever…"

 

DR. GREEN

"All right Jess on three, big push."

 

SAM

"Lets go Jess come on."

 

 

Jessica starts to push 

 

 

"Good keep going."

 

 

A scream breaks out from her and then they hear the blood-curdling cry of their baby. Jessica and Sam automatically start crying. Sam kisses her forehead. Sam kisses her forehead.

 

 

"You did it. I’m so proud of you. I love you so much."

 

JESSICA

"I love you too."

 

 

Dr. Green hands over their baby.

 

 

DR. GREEN

"It’s a girl. Congratulations."

 

JESSICA

"Thank you."

 

SAM

"So what do we name her?"

 

JESSICA

"How does Catherine sound?"

 

SAM

"Sounds perfects."

 

 

He smiles at her and gazes at his new daughter.

 

 

SCENE 24

Sam wheels Jessica into Dean ‘s room, she’s holding her baby, and John and Bobby are there with Dean and his son. Dean is holding his son while Bobby and John look at the baby.

 

SAM

"Hey, look who wanted to meet her cousin."

 

DEAN

"Her? You had a girl?"

 

JESSICA

"Yup, Catherine Louise Winchester."

 

DEAN, BOBBY, JOHN

"Winchester?"

 

SAM

"I asked her to marry me."

 

DEAN

"Well congratulations little bro."

 

JOHN

"Yeah Jess, welcome to the family"

 

 

She laughs

 

 

JESSICA

"Thanks." 

 

SAM

"So what did you end up naming you son?"

 

 

DEAN

"Sam Junior."

 

 

Shocked and flattered.

 

 

SAM

"Really?"

 

DEAN

"No not really."

 

 

Dean laughs and Sam gives him a non-amused look.

 

 

"I named him Michael."

 

SAM

"Why Michael?"

 

DEAN

"I don’t know, I just always liked the name Michael."

 

SAM

"It’s a good name."

 

 

Dr. Reese walks in.

 

 

DR. REESE

"All right you guys these new parents need their rest."

 

JOHN

"I’ll be back in a few hours to take you and Michael home."

 

DEAN

"Okay."

 

 

Bobby and John leave and Sam wheels Jessica out. A few minutes later Sam walks back into Dean’s room looking around for his phone. Dean was sleeping in his bed. Sam spots his phone and goes to grab it.

 

 

"Back so soon?"

 

SAM

"I thought you were asleep."

 

DEAN

"I was."

 

SAM

"Hey Dean I just want you to know that I’m happy for you and Michael. And I want Jess, Catherine and I to be apart of your life as much as possible. I shouldn’t have distanced myself from the family like I did and these past few months made me realize how much I miss my big brother. And I want you to be my best man at my wedding."

 

DEAN

"Thanks Sammy. That means a lot. You’re going to be a great dad and husband."

 

SAM

"Thanks Dean."

 

DEAN

"No really, you guys are going to be a good family. Much better than the one we grew up with."

 

SAM

"I can only hope. Hey promise me something."

 

DEAN

"What?"

 

SAM

"Our kids won’t go near hunting."

 

 

DEAN

"Deal"

 

 

THE END


End file.
